


When Abby Griffin met Marcus Kane

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Abby and Marcus get stuck at the airport together, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, even in au situations both of them are still adorable dorks, even in this au the eyesex is strong, slightly awkward coffee drinking, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to visit her daugther Abby gets stuck at the airport. But then an attractive man takes a seat opposite of her, so perhaps things aren't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Abby Griffin met Marcus Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first au kabby fic and I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out. I apologise for the not very original title though, I'm so bad at coming up with clever/fitting titles. It's just not my forte.

After getting stuck in traffic Abby Griffin hopes that things will go more smoothly at the airport but of course things often don't go as one expects or hopes.

_“_ _Ladies and gentlemen, the 3:15 flight to Boston has been delayed by approximately two hours.”_

_Of course,_ Abby groans. Sighing she crosses the terminal and sits down in one of those waiting chairs, her bags next to her.

 _Delayed, how wonderful,_ Abby thinks while pinching her nose feeling a headache coming up. She pulls out her phone and dials her daughter’s number. The phone has barely rung once before Clarke picks up.

“Hi, mom. You almost boarding?”

“Hi darling. No I’m not, I’ve got some bad news actually”.

She can hear Clarke groan on the other side of the phone. “Your flight got delayed didn’t it?”

“Yes it did”, she confirms.

“How long?”

“Two hours”, Abby adds exasperated.

“Damnit, that sucks”

Abby chuckles at that, “Language Clarke. But yes it does suck”, she sighs, glancing around the terminal and vaguely registering a man sitting down across from her. “I’m sorry darling”.

“That’s okay mom. It’s not your fault”, Clarke comments.

She wants to say something but before she can, Clarke tells her to hold on for a minute. Abby can hear her talking to someone, probably Raven or Octavia, her roommates. While waiting for her daughter to come back to the phone, her eyes accidently meets those of the man but he quickly averts his gaze. When she hears Clarke getting closer to the phone she looks away as well.

“Mom?”

“Yes, I’m still here Clarke”

“Alright, I’ve explained the situation to Raven and she has agreed to pick you up when you land in Boston”

“Oh no Clarke, I can’t ask that of her. It’s still an hour drive from your place to the airport, at least”, Abby declares.

“Mom. Please, she’s happy to do it”, Clarke replies, “Hold on.” Abby can hear her say something before talking to her, “Raven said it’s her way of repaying you for all the times you let her crash at our place and helped her out when she was having a difficult time”

“Still Clarke, I ....” Abby starts but is quickly interrupted.

“Just say yes mom”, Clarke replies and Abby can actually _hear_ the eye roll in her voice.

“Okay, okay, I give up. Tell her I said thanks”, she answers back.

“I will. Love you mom!”

“Love you too”, Abby replies with a fond smile and hangs up the phone. Grabbing her bag, she takes out some paperwork. _If I’m stuck here, at least I can do something productive,_ she muses. She pulls her hair in a ponytail but senses eyes on her. When she looks up the man opposite of her is staring again but he quickly refocuses his attention on his e-reader when he notices her glance. Abby lets her gaze settle on him and studies his physical appearance. She estimates him around her age, with dark brown hair that probably could use a trim but as Abby pays attention to it, a sudden urge to tangle her hands in it as she pulls his head down for a kiss overcomes her. She lets out a inward laugh, _get a grip on yourself Abigail. This happens when you haven’t gone out in a long time. You even start fantasizing about kissing a stranger._ Still, she continues her appraisal of the man. She notices the slight scruff gracing his face and wonders if it would feel scratchy or soft against her skin. From what she can see from him sitting down, he has a rather nice body as well. With a slight blush and little shake of her head, Abby decides to abandon her little inspection and focus on her paperwork.

About a quarter of an hour later Abby puts the papers , after rereading the same sentence five times, down. Just as she’s stacking everything away, the speakers in the terminal communicate the following message:   _“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re sorry to announce that the 3:15 flight to Boston has been delayed by  another hour.”_

“For fucks sake”, Abby exclaims with a groan. A chuckle from across makes her head snap up. This time the man doesn’t glance away and she can get a good look at his face and more specifically his eyes, which are deep brown. They share a small smile before Abby grabs her phone once more.

On the second ring Clarke answers, “Yeah mom?”

“Hi darling. I’m just calling to tell you that my flight’s been delayed by an extra hour”

“Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately yes”, she grumbles.

“Okay, no problem mom we’ll figure something out. I’ll call the restaurant and reschedule our reservation.”

“I’m sorry Clarke. I know that this messes with our plans”, she says in an apologetic tone.  

“Not your fault mom. I know you’re capable of a lot but you can’t control air traffic”, she adds with a laugh. “Also Raven says she’s still able to pick you up”

“Thanks. So I’ll hopefully see you in a few hours.”

“Kay, bye mom”

“Bye darling”

Abby puts away her phone and lets her head fall back on the chair and lets out a deep sigh

“Everything okay?”

The voice travelling across from her makes her look up.

“Yes, sorry, it’s just been a long day.”

“So I gathered”, he replies. When she raises an eyebrow in response he fidgets in his chair and _is he blushing?_ Abby wonders.

“I didn’t mean to uh – eavesdrop but I couldn’t help but hear parts of your conversation”, he stammers.

Abby can’t help but smile at his obvious discomfort, finding it slightly cute. _Cute? Honestly, I need to get out more,_ she reckons. Deciding to put the poor man out of his misery, she replies, “It’s okay honestly. My flight got delayed by two, well three hours by now.”

“That sucks,” he replies, smiling sympathetically and Abby’s trying really hard not to notice how mesmerizing his eyes are. “Sorry to hear that.”

She shrugs,“What about you?”, she inquires.

With a sigh he answers, “Been stuck here for the past hour and got at least another three hours to go.”

“That's unfortunate” she winces.

“Yeah,” he laughs slightly and Abby can’t help but notice how his smile lights up his eyes.

The man stares at her for a moment, almost as though he’s bracing himself to say something, but then shakes his head and with a small smile returns his attention to his e-reader.

Abby frowns at his behaviour. “What?”

He looks up in surprise. “I just”, he clears his throat, “ I was going to go and get a coffee,” he gestures somewhere behind her. “And I was wondering if you would like one?” He was looking at her hopefully, rubbing his neck in a slightly nervous but adorable manner. Smiling at the sight and deciding that getting coffee with an actual person sounded much better than spending the next two hours reading patient files she nods, stands up and gathers her luggage.

He rises as well, a large smile on face as he collects his bag. When they’re both ready they walk towards the coffee shop. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll get the drinks. What would you like?”

“A cappuccino, please.”, she says pleasantly surprised at his offer.

He nods, and heads over to order, while Abby walks over to a table and sits down.

“I’m Marcus by the way”, he utters a few minutes later as he sits back down, placing her cappuccino in front of her. “I apologise for not introducing myself earlier. I promise you that I normally remember my manners better”, he adds with a grin.

“Nice to meet you Marcus, I’m Abby. Also thanks for the coffee”, she says before picking up the mug.  

“My pleasure,” he smiles at her.

Once more Abby has to acknowledge that he has a nice smile. _A woman could get used to that smile pretty quickly,_ she thinks.

“So, you’re heading to Boston?”

Abby takes a sip of her coffee before replying, “Mmm. I’m going to visit my daughter. She’s a third year student at the College of Fine Arts”, she says.

“Oh wow, that’s impressive”, Marcus answers, “Music, Theatre or Visual Arts?”, he inquires.

“Visual arts”, she states pride filling her tone, “She’s an amazing painter. I know that I’m biased because I’m her mother but she’s really good.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. From what I’ve heard that college only takes in students with real potential”.  

“You know a lot about art?”

With a chuckle Marcus responds, “I wouldn’t say that I’m an expert or anything. I just know someone who went to the college some years ago so”, he ends with a shrug.

Realising that he doesn’t want to go deeper into it, Abby just replies with a smile. They spend the next few minutes in silence, both are enjoying their drinks when he lets out a small laugh.

“What?”, Abby asks when he just looks at her. She suddenly feels self-consciousness. “Do I have foam on my face or something?”

Marcus is quick to reassure her. “No no. Sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just – you don’t look old enough to have a daughter who’s a college student”.

Her eyes widen at that exclamation and she doesn’t really know how to respond but she can feel herself getting slightly flustered.

Taking her silence for annoyance, he begins to apologise. “I’m sorry. That sounded like a cheesy pick-up line didn’t it? I’m sorry, that was not my intention at all. Not that you aren’t attractive. I mean you are, you’re a beautiful woman but I hardly know you and-”, he stops and takes a deep breath. “And now I sound like a mumbling fool. Sorry. I’ll stop talking now”, he finishes awkwardly.

Honestly how is she supposed to stay serious after _that?_ So she starts laughing, and not one of those little giggles, no it’s the body shaking, tears in eyes sort of laughing. And it’s been too long since she has laughed that hard. At first Marcus doesn’t know how to respond but after a while he starts laughing as well.

“Thanks. I needed that”,  she manages to get out between giggles.  

“Well I’m glad that you find my embarrassment amusing”, he states with a smirk.

“But you looked so cute”, Abby teases.

“Cute?”, Marcus wonders incredulously.

“Yes, well perhaps a tiny bit”, she replies, mentally kicking herself for letting that slip.

“Mm, I’ll let that pass, but just this once”, he banters back.

 “How generous of you. Also I’ll take your disbelief of me having a college daughter as a compliment”, she laughs while taking a sip of her coffee.

“Good. It was intended as one.”

“So where are you heading to?”, Abby asks.

“I’m going to New York, to visit my mother.”

“That sounds lovely”, she replies.

“Yeah,” he nods, but Abby can tell that he’s not entirely convinced. Looking at her confused face, Marcus elaborates. “I love my mother. I really do but every time I visit she tries to set me up with the single daughters of all of her friends.”

“Ah. That does sound very tiresome”, she offers sympathetically and yet she can’t help but feel a bit relieved at the news. Why she should feel relieved that he’s single when she has only known him for about half an hour, Abby doesn’t know and decides not to ponder too much on that piece of information.

“Uhuh”, he agrees. “She means well and I understand why she does it but still -”.

“Still, you’d rather decide for yourself who you’d date”, she finishes for him.

“Exactly”, he replies with a grateful nod.

Abby sips her coffee absently, remembering how happy her mom was when she told her she was getting married. It seems like such a long time ago.

“What about your husband?”

His question startles her a bit although it’s a logical one. “I’m not married anymore”, she softly says. “My husband died in car crash several years ago”.

“Oh, I’m sorry” he replies sincerely and slides his hand across the table to give her hand a quick squeeze. “I didn’t mean to bring back bad memories.”

“It’s okay, it’s been a long time and you couldn’t have possibly known”, she adds with a small smile and a squeeze of her own.

Marcus doesn’t pull his hand away and neither does she.

“Would you like another?” he asks, indicating to her empty cup.

She glances down before meeting his eyes. “Yes please.”

Abby doesn’t know for how long they’ve been talking, all she knows that it’s been years since she met someone with whom she felt at ease as she does with Marcus. She’s mentally prepping herself to ask for his number when the loudspeakers interrupt: _"Ladies and Gentlemen, the flight to Boston is now ready for boarding. Please make your way to gate number 23.”_

After the announcement she looks back at Marcus, noticing that his smile which has been present for the entire conversation seems to slightly falter. She can’t help but feel a flutter of _something_ at the thought that he enjoyed talking to her as much as she did.

“That’s me” she states quietly, smiling softly but making no inkling of moving. “I should probably head over to the gate.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. We wouldn’t want you to miss your flight. I don’t think that your daughter would appreciate it,” he mumbles while getting up.

“No, she wouldn’t”, Abby agrees.

“Can I –“, he begins, “Would you like to give me your number?”, he asks running his hand trough his hair, which is something Abby noticed that he does when he’s nervous. “And perhaps we can go for a drink or perhaps something to eat when we’re both back?”

Abby smiles. “I’d like that.”

She gets a broad smile in response. After putting their numbers in each other’s phones an awkward silence falls over them, the first one since the beginning of the conversation.

“Well, Thank you Marcus, for asking me for coffee”, she says.

“It was my pleasure, trust me”, he grins. “So I guess that this is it?”

Abby nods in response. “I guess so. I really had a lovely time Marcus”

“Me too Abby.”

She knows that she should get going, because after being delayed for three hours she really doesn’t want to miss her flight but Marcus is smiling at her and just saying goodbye seems _inadequate._ So she steps closer, leans up and cups his cheek with one hand, noticing how soft his stubble feels and places a soft kiss on his lips.

When she leans back she nearly laughs out loud at the look of bewilderment on his face. “I’ll talk to you soon Marcus”, she says with a smile, before turning and walking towards to her gate.

Bringing his fingers to touch his lips, Marcus whispers “Yes you will Abby” before sitting down again. With a smile he thinks that getting stuck at the airport isn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
